The use of lime for disinfection is very old and well-known. Lime reacts exothermically. The high temperatures produced kill microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,486, to Matsuoka et al., describes heat generating agents which are quicklime, calcined dolomite and magnesium oxide, optionally combined with a reaction moderating agent, used for medical waste sterilization. The heat generating agents are in a dry phase which, when mixed with an aqueous phase, generates heat whereby sterilization of medical waste, particularly hypodermic needles, is achieved. The process is maintained at a pH of 6.0-8.5 and a temperature of 40.degree. C.-600.degree. C. for 1 to 90 minutes to effect sterilization by killing microorganisms with the heat produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,977, to Ancel, describes heavy duty exothermic all-purpose cleaning compositions which also use heat generation to obtain the desired results. The compositions used are based on sodium hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,852, describes a detergent composition including an alkali metal carbonate, such as sodium carbonate.
Dugenet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,194, describes a process for bacterial decontamination of textiles using carbonate compounds such as sodium carbonate and sodium sesquicarbonate.